Novela Favorita
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Los shinigamis esperaban ansiosos los nuevos capítulos de la novela más popular del Seireitei... ¡Shiro y Kari! Escrita por Matsumoto Rangiku.


Novela Favorita.

-¡Ya es lunes!- gritó alguien en el Seireitei.

-¿Ya es lunes?- preguntó otro alguien.

-¡Sí! ¡Es lunes!- confirmó otro alguien.

-¡KYA!-

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar mientras la gente se arremolinaba en las puertas del escuadrón nueve, a la espera de comprar sus revistas, que todos los lunes traía un nuevo capítulo de la novela preferida de los shinigamis.

Shiro y Kari.

Escrita por Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de la decima división.

.

-¡Nanao-chan!- canturreó Kyoraku, haciendo el vago recostado en su silla. -¿Me trajiste la revista?-

Sí, incluso el actual capitán comandante era fan del drama romántico.

-Sí, aquí tiene.- comentó fastidiada la teniente, entregándole la revista con mala cara. –Pero en vez de leer eso debería ocuparse de su trabajo.- recomendó ajustándose sus lentes.

-¿Por qué dices eso? No creas que no estoy enterado de que tú también la lees…- la miró burlonamente.

Nanao, sonrojada, le pegó en la cabeza con su libro.

.

-¡Ken-chan! ¡Ken-chan! ¡¿Me lees mi novela favorita?!- exclamó Yachiru, tendiéndole una revista que le había robado a Ikkaku, que la había guardado debajo de su almohada para leerla en la noche cuando nadie lo viera.

Kenpachi suspiró.

Aunque se negara, sabía que ella le seguiría insistiendo hasta que acabara por acceder, como todas las otras veces.

-De acuerdo.- cedió sin chistar, tomando la revista. –Capítulo diecisiete…-

Y pensar que había tenido que aprender a leer solo por esa estúpida novela.

.

-¡Capitán Ukitake! ¡Capitán Ukitake!- gritaban a la par Kiyone y Sentaro, corriendo y chocando sus mejillas al hacerlo, con una revista cada uno, compitiendo por quién se la entregaba primero a su capitán.

Sin embargo no contaron con que, al llegar donde su capitán, su teniente, Rukia, y él ya estarían leyendo la revista con rostros sumamente interesados.

Suspiraron tristemente.

La Kuchiki les había vuelto a ganar.

-¡Kiyone, Sentaro, llegaron justo a tiempo!- los saludó animadamente su capitán.

-¡Creemos que en este capítulo finalmente Shiro se le declarara a Kari!- dijo Rukia con los ojos brillantes.

-¡¿En verdad?!- dejando de lado su rivalidad, ambos recién llegados se pusieron a leer la revista también.

.

-¡La revista ya ha llegado!- anunció Akon, sosteniéndola susodicha sobre su cabeza.

Todos en el laboratorio celebraron.

-¡Según mis investigaciones… en este capítulo finalmente se puede dar la tan esperada declaración!- afirmó Rin.

-Según las mías… se acobardaran.- contrarrestó Hiyosu.

-¡Tonterías!- rechazó Kurotsuchi, entrando al lugar. –Las probabilidades de que Shiro, con su orgullo, o Kari, con su testarudez, se declaren o siquiera hagan amago de hacerlo, son muy escasas sino hasta el capítulo…-

-¡Capitán, no haga spoiler!- chillaron sus subordinados, bien sabiendo que su capitán era capaz de deducirlo, arruinándoles todo.

.

-¡Momo-chan! ¡Reúne a toda la división!- ordenó Hirako. -¡Ya tengo la revista!-

Hinamori dio palmaditas de la emoción.

-¡En seguida, capitán!-

.

-¡Omaeda! ¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto en ir por la revista?- riñó Soi Fong a su subordinado.

-¡Lo siento, capitana! ¡Es que había mucha gente!- se disculpó temeroso el gordinflón.

-¡Solo lárgate!- lo corrió, para empezar a leer la novela en la que se imaginaba a su amada Yoruichi-sama como Shiro y ella era Kari.

.

-¡Capitán Kuchiki! ¡Ya traje la revista!- informó Renji entrando a la oficina de Byakuya.

-Ya era hora, Renji.- habló tranquilamente el noble.

-Después de lo que pasó en el último episodio, todo el mundo espera que se declaren en este.- sonrió ansioso.

-Todo el mundo espera eso en todos los episodios.- siguió con su típica tranquilidad mientras empezaba a leer.

Y es que le gustaba mucho la historia de esos dos caras-serias, en especial, las partes en las cuales aparecía Naranjito, que era el protector hermano de Kari, y siempre estaba amenazando a Shiro.

Ese Naranjito le caía muy bien.

.

-¡Capitán!- llamó Hisagi. -¡Le traje las revistas para que se las lleve a sus amigos del mundo humano también!-

-¡Shh!- lo callaron Kensei y Mashiro, sin poder apartar sus vistas de las páginas de sus revistas. -¡Esta en la mejor parte!-

Hisagi suspiró y dejo las revistas ahí, volviendo con los demás de su división, que seguían vendiendo revistas a la mayoría de los shinigamis del Seireitei.

Matsumoto en una esquina, contaba su dinero.

-¡Soy oficialmente la teniente más rica!- gorjeaba Rangiku.

-¿Qué hay de la teniente Kuchiki?-

-Mejor cállate, quieres…- la cara de la voluptuosa cayó. –Iré a mi escuadrón a asegurarme de que mi capitán y Karin-chan no lean la revista, o estaré en problemas.- rió traviesamente.

Se encaminó a su escuadrón mientras veía como la gente se peleaba por obtener la revista y los que ya la tenían se olvidaban del mundo por leerla.

Todo el mundo sabía que Shiro y Kari eran, en realidad, el capitán Hitsugaya y la tercera oficial Kurosaki Karin de la división diez, pero hacían el tonto, fingiendo que no era lo más que obvio, pues Rangiku solo relataba los acontecimientos que ocurrían en una semana entre ellos dos y cambiaba los nombres pero no las apariencias, ni el hecho de que Shiro, el personaje, era el capitán del decimal escuadrón, perteneciente al Gota 13, cuyo capitán comandante era Borrachito, capitán también del primario escuadrón.

Solo cambiaba algunas palabras, pero sabía que si alguno de los dos leía la revista fácilmente notaria que se trataba de ellos.

También había hablado con sus subordinados de la división, para que no comentaran la revista frente a alguno de los dos, además, también le daban información acerca de escenas interesantes que hagan cuando ella no esté.

A nadie le interesaba el resto del contenido de la revista, solo las veinte páginas que abarcaba su novela, que al principio eran cinco pero fueron aumentando mientras subía su popularidad.

El escuadrón nueve se había vuelto rico con sus ingresos, y Matsumoto, al ser la autora, era la que mejor ganaba.

Así que no pensaba renunciar a su novela, que terminaría oficialmente cuando su capitán y Karin-chan finalmente se declararan, aunque conociendo el carácter de esos dos, su novela duraría mucho tiempo más.

.

-Gracias por curarme, Hanataro.- agradecía Ichigo, capitán de la octava división, al chico, mientras salían del cuarto escuadrón.

-No hay de qué, capitán Ichigo, solo tenga más cuidado al entrenar.- sonrió amablemente. –Por suerte aun tengo tiempo para leer mi novela favorita.- sacó de quien sabe dónde la revista con el decimoséptimo capítulo de "Shiro y Kari".

-Ah, esa cosa de la que todo el mundo habla…- el de ojos miel se rascó la nuca.

-¿No la ha leído, capitán Ichigo?- inquirió muy sorprendido.

-No… la verdad me da mucha flojera leer.- después de tantos informes, reportes, y demás papeleo, ya ni ganas tenía.

-Si quiere yo puedo leerle este episodio y me dices que te parece.- ofreció Yamada.

-Bien, supongo que tengo tiempo…-

Se sentaron en una banca en las instalaciones del escuadrón cuatro, y el más bajo comenzó a leer.

-Capítulo diecisiete.- leyó. –_Esta semana, las cosas estuvieron muy tensas entre Shiro y Kari después del ataque de celos de Naranjito cuando los vio con los rostros muy cercanos…_-

-Espera, espera.- interrumpió Ichigo. -¿Naranjito?- el nombre le parecía familiar, y la escena que estaba relatando también…

-Hay algunos nombres muy raros.- soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-…Bien…- dijo no muy seguro. –Continua.-

-_Shiro parecía comenzar a darse cuenta que los celos de Naranjito no eran del todo irracionales, y por esta razón, evitaba encontrarse con Kari, temiendo la idea de estarse enamorando de ella. Se lo veía suspirar sentado en su escritorio, entrenando a sus subordinados e incluso se paraba a medio camino en el pasillo para mirar a la nada, con su rostro pensativo…_- alguien interrumpió la lectura de Hanataro, lanzando un suspiro enamoradizo.

-Sigue, sigue.- era la teniente Koketsu Isane, detrás de ellos.

Ichigo se preguntó hace cuanto estaría allí.

-_Kari, por su lado, estaba más irascible que de costumbre, molesta porque su amado capitán parecía ignorarla, y todos en la decimal división guardaban su distancia con ella. La súper genial teniente Reina trato de hablar con ella, pero Kari no parecía estar dispuesta a escuchar a nadie, demasiado herida en su corazón por la indiferencia de su amado…_-

-¡Oh, Shiro! ¡Deja de ignorarla! ¡Tú la amas!- chilló una mujer del cuarto escuadrón, con otras seis mujeres más detrás de Isane.

¿Cuándo demonios llegaron ahí?

Hizo un gesto a Hanataro para que las ignorara y siguiera.

-_Uno de esos días, hubo una reunión de capitanes y tenientes, donde Naranjito y Shiro se la pasaron mirándose mal, aunque Naranjito también miraba a la teniente de la decimal ternera división Cuchi-cuchi Lu-Kia, por lo que el capitán Cuchi-cuchi Via-Cura de la secta división miraba mal a Naranjito, y terminaron en una discusión que tuvo que parar Girasol, el capitán de la cinta división, ya que al capitán comandante más que molestarle le daba risa…_-

-¡Naran-Kia por siempre!- gritaron unas lunáticas, permitiéndole a Ichigo notar que ya media división cuatro estaba escuchando.

Hanataro, ya acostumbrado, y sintiéndose un poco popular, siguió.

-_Después de la pelea en que Shiro, Naranjito y Via-Cura se vieron involucrados, Kari regañó a su hermano Naranjito por pensar que ella y Shiro podrían tener algo, enfrente de Shiro.- _todos los ahí presente, a excepción de Ichigo, cuyo semblante estaba ensombrecido por comenzar a sospechar algo, sofocaron una exclamación. –_Shiro escuchó atentamente cada palabra en la que Kari negaba tener sentimientos hacía él, o alguna relación más que capitán-subordinada. Herido, Shiro se fue con shunpo a su escuadrón, evitando a sus subordinados, pateando las cosas, y cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su oficina…-_

-¡NO! ¡Pobre Shiro!- lloriquearon más lunáticas.

La mayoría del escuadrón cuatro estaba escuchando, algunos aun con sus propias revistas.

-_La súper genial teniente Reina trato de hacer entrar en razón a Kari, trato de hacerle ver que ella amaba a Shiro, pero Kari se negaba a aceptarlo. Los siguientes dos días fueron un infierno en la decimal división. Shiro y Kari apenas soportaban mirarse, solo se dedicaban a hacer su trabajo, evitando hablarse a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario.-_

Hanataro relató aquello con verdadera tristeza, mientras que una que otra mujer se ponía sollozar, y un hombre incluso se limpió una lagrimita.

Todo lo demás relatado por el séptimo oficial fueron puros cuentos de cómo se la pasaban ignorándose y tratando de odiarse y al final del episodio se arreglaban con una tonta discusión en la que Kari terminaba reprendiendo a Shiro por pensar que lo que le había dicho a Naranjito había sido cierto, que en realidad le había mentido para que los dejara en paz, y que por supuesto que no lo veía solo como a su capitán, sino como a un amigo.

-¡¿Amigo?!- se burló un hombre. -¡Esta totalmente enamorada de él!-

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Me alegra que se hayan reconciliado! ¡Pero ella debió decirle sus sentimientos, no que era un "amigo"!- afirmó una chica.

Todos daban muy emocionados sus opiniones respecto al episodio, pero Ichigo solo sentía la rabia fluir en él.

-Hanataro…- lo llamó, con una vena hinchándose en su frente. -¿Quién escribe esa novela?- preguntó entre dientes.

-La teniente Matsumoto. ¿Por qué?- habló inocentemente.

-Oh, nada… Nada, de nada…- murmuró por lo bajo, invocando su bankai. -¡Gracias por la información! ¡Te veo mañana!-

Salió disparado en dirección al decimo escuadrón.

Mataría a Matsumoto por publicar aquella mierda, mataría a Toshiro por estar enamorado de su hermana

¡Y sí, tenía derecho!

Y regañaría muy severamente a Karin por mentirle.

Fin.

Hola! n.n/

Este OS lo tenía a medias :v No sé como pude dejarlo a la mitad, me divertí mucho completándolo XD

Mi objetivo con este OS es sacarles por lo menos una sonrisa :D

COMENTEN SI SE RIERON AL MENOS UNA VEZ, PLISS C':

Tal vez haga una continuación de este... algo así como "deteniendo a Ichigo de dejar al escuadrón diez sin capitán y teniente" JAJA! ok, no xP

Matsumoto tan preocupada porque no se enteraran Toshiro y Karin y se olvido de Ichigo xDDDD

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTEN, los personajes de Tite, bla, bla, bla... eoe

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
